kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Charmed
Charmed is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1999, Blain wakes up in the in the hospital and sees Cyrus standing over him and Blain is confused as to what he is doing at the hospital. Cyrus says that he saved Blain from being exposed as a slash. He tells Blain to take a ride with him. They get into Cyrus’s car and Blain asks where they’re going. Cyrus says that they got to go meet someone. Blain asks who and Cyrus says you’ll see. Blain is cautious. Jem and Cesar return to the hospital and sees that Blain is gone. Elsewhere, Cyrus takes Blain to a pond where a man is fishing. Cyrus tells Blain to kill the man and turn him into a slash. Blain declines and says that he doesn’t kill. Cyrus tells Blain that the man is psychopath. Right now, the man has two girls locked in his basement. Cyrus says that he has been watching this man for a while. Cyrus tells Blain that this is his chance to become a hero and impress Jem by killing a “slash” and saving a life. Blain decides and is pressured into killing the man and turning him into a slash. Cyrus then tells him that Blain should then join GASH and get hold of the Savior System. Cyrus weakens the slash enough for Blain to finish it off with a gun given to him by Cyrus. Right at that moment, Cesar and Jem arrive to see Blain kill the slash. Cyrus left before Jem and Cesar came. Blain tells Jem and Cesar that the slash has two missing girls at his house. The rest of the GASH officer go to the man’s house and find the two girls Cyrus was talking about. GASH CEO asks Blain if he wants to join GASH and Blain gleefully accepts. In 2018, Mikal goes to Blain and tells him that Cyrus has returned. Blain said that he thought he was dead, and Cyrus comes in and says that his death was an illusion. Mikal asks Cyrus what he wants. Cyrus says, “I want to see the world burn, but it’s not about what I want. I want to help Blain. I will willingly turn people into slash out of the kindness of his heart.” Mikal asks Cyrus if there is a catch. Cyrus says no, in order to get what he wants, he has to get Blain what he wants. Blain says that if Cyrus turns on him, the consequences will be dire. Cyrus mocks him but promises not to screw him over. Meanwhile, Josh and Blake take Dawn to the hospital. Josh tells Blake and Dawn to explain everything to him because he is confused about everything. Blake and Dawn explains everything and then Blake and Josh asks her if she’s sure that she saw her mother’s killer. She says that uncle Fredrick told her that her mother was killed by a lion slash and he fit the description. The slash also told her that she looked just like her mother and she seen pure evil. Blake tells Josh that now that he knows their secret, maybe they can start working with each other. Josh says that he has to start thinking things over. He says that he realizes that his urge to get revenge nearly got Dawn killed and possibly other civilians to. Josh then asks Blake why he was protecting a slash. Blake says that the slash wasn’t like the others. He chose not to kill. Josh says that he should look into it, it may help them figure out a way to turn slashes back into humans. Dawn’s doctor comes in and tells Josh and Blake that Dawn should stay overnight just to be safe. (The doctor is the doctor that Cyrus turned into a slash years ago.) Destini arrives at Fredrick’s store and comes into train. As soon as Destini sits down to wait, she finds a note telling her to ride a bike from the store to Saturn Bay and back, he’ll be watching. Destini says that it’s a nearly 5 miles from the store. Destini rides on the bike Fredrick left outside the store and on her way, stops and notices that her tire is flat. She then begins walking the rest of the way. Walker finds Josh in the GASH training facility and Josh tells Walker that the Slayer didn’t kill his father. Walker then asks who did and Josh says that he doesn’t know but he knows that his father’s killer is still out there. Walker gives Josh words of encouragement and tells him to focus on saving everyone and that revenge will only lead to a sour end. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 17, A Son's Oath. See Also * Resurrection: Checkmate Four - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva